


Mine Since Always

by artemis_in_space



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, goes with canon, you get a hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_in_space/pseuds/artemis_in_space
Summary: Old Summery: You were born, raised and stalked in Gravity Falls your whole life. You never knew it, but Bill had found interest in you. You were lucky, and I mean lucky, and nobody in Gravity Falls ever seems to be lucky.In fact, you'd never seen or even been aware of anything paranormal in your hometown at all.You were like Bill's own little puzzle, and he was going to keep you that way.New Summery: I had a crush on Bill Cipher for no discernible reason, and I wrote fanfiction because of it. It got really popular on Wattpad, so I thought I'd post it here too. It's cute.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	1. Remember,

Bill's Pov

"Humans are such dull creature's. But funny to manipulate!! Hahaha!!!" I said, tearing another body to shreds. They weren't real of course, it's not easy to find live human flesh in the Mindscape. I opened up my little window into the small town of Gravity Falls.

"Mmm, new victim come out, come out wherever you are!!~" I was growing bored of Stanford Pines, sure they guy was smart, but also a complete moron and he gets more boring by the day. I mean come on, he basically falls all over himself trying to get more knowledge out of me, it's pathetic.

Upon looking over the town, I found its newest member of the moronic society. The young Miss (First) (Last), at just one year old. Unfortunately she was only a baby, and baby's are way to easy to scare. All you have to do is lay flat on their ceiling and say 'boo' and they freak out. Lame-o.

She was currently learning how to walk, making her way around the backyard, falling every now and then but getting back up almost instantly to try again. Eventually, she reached a table with a few tools on it, knocking it as she walked past. A few screwdrivers that were hanging over the edge fell of the table and were going straight for the kid. I got excited, not having seen this scenario in a while.

But the impossible happened.

Just as the first one was about to hit her, she fell backwards, with it landing between her legs. She went to pick it up, the next falling where her head had just been and when she went to roll over to get back up, the final one fell right where a fatal blow would have hit.

I couldn't believe it. I'd never before seen a single human being with any luck in Gravity Falls.

"Interesting."

At the age of four, (F/n) met me for the first time. Well, technically. I just gave her a shit ton of nightmares from then until she was about 7 or 8. She reacted like any other kid her age, with the crying and the freaking out, but she never went and cried to her parents.

This kid was starting to drive me crazy.

When (F/n) turned (your age), it was the summer holidays and the year Shooting Star and Pine Tree came to Gravity Falls.

"FINALLY, THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO GET FUN!!"


	2. Reality is an Illusion

Your pov

"Mabel, stop it! I told you, there's not a single guy in Gravity Falls I have, am or will be attracted to!"

"Sure there is, you just haven't met them yet!!"

"I've met every single person in this town, there's not a single person I don't know. I've even met Gideon's mother!!"

"Mabel, leave her alone." We were interrupted by the sound of Dipper's voice in the doorway.

"Aww, but Dipper!" Mabel complained but dropped the subject. Dipper walked into the room and sat on his bed, reading through his weird journal like always.

"Can I see it yet?" I asked. Dipper said I could eventually, but he had to be sure it was safe.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Ummm, I had a dream that you two and your uncle had to fight off a whole bunch of zombies with pop music. Does that count?" Dipper sighed.

"I guess you can. Just remember, you can not tell anyone about this journal, ok?" I nodded my head and drew an 'x' over my heart with my finger. I then got up from where I was sitting and scrambled over to Dipper's bed.

"Ok, first of all, if you ever see this guy in your dreams DO NOT make a deal with him no matter what he offers, he'll manage to twist your words for his own means." You looked at a picture of a brick patterned dorito with a top hat, bow tie and a single eye in the middle of his body.

"No deals with fancy doritos. Got it." Dipper and Mabel both laughed at my analogy before Dipper kept talking.

"Ok, next one..."

It continued like that for another hour or so, Dipper showing me different monsters and such, Mabel throwing in the odd comment or two and me shocked that all of these things were real. After we stopped looking through the book, the twins told me about a few of their adventures.

"Wait, so you actually fought a horde of the undead with pop music!?! That's so COOL!!!"

"Not at the time it wasn't." Dipper responded to my outburst.

"It kinda was. But how did you dream about that when you weren't even around?"

"I don't know, but in the dream, I was one of the zombies, and it freaked me out for some reason so I didn't end up going to the party. HEY!! Do you think I could be one of the monsters from your book, cause that'd be so awesome."

"I don't think so, there's nothing in here about people telling the future. Maybe it was just some kind of weird deja vu?"

"Bummer."

~Bill Pov~

I was watching (F/n) again. She'd just learned about me and I'd just learned something about her. She had future dreams. I honestly couldn't believe that she'd want to be something out of the journal's, but there she was, pouting like a little kid.

Weird kid. Fun kid.

You know, after all this time, I still hadn't introduced myself to the little weirdo. Maybe tonight might prove to be a little more interesting for her.


	3. The Universe is a Hologram,

Your Pov

After a long day, I said goodbye to the Pines twins and wandered back home, smiling while remembering all the cool things I'd found out about in the journals and wondering why I'd never seen them before.

As I walked through the front door, I was wondering if I ever would.

Through dinner, I wondered if I ever had, but they'd been disguised.

As my eyes closed at the end of the day, I wondered if I'd ever actually meet the fancy dorito that was Bill Cipher.

~In dream~

'Where am I?' I looked around. I was standing in a clearing that seemed pretty normal, except it had all these weird runes scattered about on different sized rocks and glowing crystals sticking out from the huge pine trees surrounding the clearing. 'Weird.'

I noticed my voice wasn't coming from my mouth like it should, but rather, when I went to speak, it echoed through the air and the glowing crystals would get brighter the louder my voice was. I smiled.

'Awesome.'

"Sure is kiddo."

'Ahh!' I spun around to find the extra voice in my dream. 'Who are you!?'

The man behind me looked oddly familiar. It took a second to recognize him.

'Wait. You're the fancy dorito that for some reason now does not look like a dorito.'

Bill's eyes, well, eye and inverted triangle eyepatch, widened before a huge cheshire cat grin spread across his face. Pointy teeth and all.

"I shoulda guessed you'd be smart enough to see through it. Kid, you're a one-of-a-kind meatbag. Here," He snapped his fingers and a racoon appeared. "For you kid, a coonskin hat." And with another snap of his fingers, the fur from the racoon began to peel of the animal, not seeming to mind the fact it was being skinned alive, and molded itself into a hat, which then floated onto my head, leaving the animal there with only its skin.

'Ew, no! Put it back on the animal!'

"You humans are so weird. Why is this one any different to the ones in the store? You guys kill animals all the time for stuff like this. I've seen you eat meat. You can't tell me this isn't the same thing."

'Ok, yeah. But I don't want to see it happen. Humans contradict themselves like that all the time. We eat meat, but if you were to kill an animal in front of me then tell me to eat it I wouldn't.'

"You make no sense."

'I know.'

...

'WAIT!! You're Bill Cipher! I'm supposed to stay away from you. Damn it. Didn't even last a day.'

Bill lost it laughing.

"Yup, you are definitely my favorite human so far." He put the fur back on the racoon and it ran off. "So kiddo. I know that you were told not to make a deal with me, but what'd ya say?"

'No thanks.'

"You sure? I can give you literally anything you want."

'Nope. I don't need or want anything. Not right now anyway.'

"HEY THEN!! How about this. We make a deal, but you don't have to decide what you want your half of it to be until you've decided what you want. Listen, I'm fine with how things are going in Gravity Falls right now, so I don't really want anything right now anyway! So how about we go with this; at any given time that either of us wants to use our side of the deal, we simply call the other and initiate it. It can be anything that either of us wants, as long as it's within either person's capability. No take backsies. Deal?"

He held out his hand and glowing blue flames appeared. I hesitated.

'Fine, but only under the condition that the deal can not harm any person, including us and everyone in Gravity Falls, and it doesn't include me having to give you myself of another person to possess. Deal?'

"Ughhhh, fine. Deal."

I shook hands with the dream demon, not knowing that this deal would change my life forever.


	4. Buy Gold,

"Bill Cipher you let me out of here right this instant!"

"Sorry babe, a deal's a deal!!"

If you're wondering how I got here, I should probably go back a little...

~Two week earlier~

"Bill!" I smiled as I realized I was once again in the dreamscape.

"Hey (shape or symbol)! Haven't seen you lately!"

"Liar, you admitted to stalking me last week."

"Got me there, haha. How's it hangin'?"

"I'm fine thanks, how have you been?"

"Same old, torturing the minds of the innocent and driving them mad." I gave a look, both disapproving and amused.

"You really have to stop doing that."

"No way! It's waaay to much fun. You should try it sometime!!"

"Nooo thank you. I'll stick to petty manipulation and guilt trips, thanks."

"Eh, suit yourself."

Bill had somehow gotten used to my weird yet human ways. Neither of us could figure out what my dreams, my other dreams, ment or where they came from, but to be honest, neither of us cared too much.

Bill still saw me as his own, personal puzzle to solve, but after the continuous talking and visits to the dreamscape, he had grown fond of having me around, even if I was 'just a slightly above average meatbag', as he'd called me before. Some of his bad habits had rubbed off on me, but I'd managed to get some of my good nature to rub off onto him.

For instance, he stayed away from to most inhumane forms of torture and I had started mocking others a bit more. Once that got old, he started to actually show appreciation for things, while I became a little more messed up in the head, especially when it came to him. Now when he tried to freak me out with new methods of torture he had been thinking about, I grimaced, but thought the image of it sounded 'cool'.

It was a strange relationship, but it worked.

Unbeknown to me, Bill's emotions had even developed so far as to him liking me on a more personal level. Not quite love, but to the extent that he wouldn't be opposed to an emotional relationship of that kind.

Unfortunately, those very emotions led me to where I am now.

~Present~

"Bill, please! I don't like it in here!"

"Sweetie, you made the deal remember!? We can get whatever we want from either party as long as it's within the power of the other person, doesn't cause anyone harm or make you or anyone else into a puppet for me to possess. As far as I'm concerned, the deal I chose didn't do any of those things."

"But I don't want to be trapped in a bubble!"

And that brings us to my current situation. Hovering above and around the fancy doritos literally man-made throne, stuck in the never-ending chaos that is Weirdmageddon. Except I'm in a (colour) bubble with a (shape or symbol) on it. Bill's own personal play thing.

"Too bad sunshine. As entertaining as it may be, I have enough meat bags running around, so I want you to stay in there so you can't help them or get hurt. I HATE that I care about that bit but I do, so shut it and wait for the party." Bills body flaring up at the word hate and calming again afterwards.

"I hate when you do that." I grumbled under my breath. "If you're going to go all evil looking, do it for more than one word."

The super sucky thing about it was that I'd actually predicted this would happen. The night before Weirdmageddon started, I dreamt that Mabel would unknowingly start this all and that I'd end up in this very position. I woke up that same morning and went straight to where I saw it start, but unfortunately dreams don't tell time or exact location, so I spent the whole day running around different parts of the woods listening out for any sounds that were similar to my dream. But even with my strangely good luck and already having seen it coming, I got there a second too late, only seeing them a moment before Bill disguised as some giant baby adult smashed the thing that would set it all off.

That was also when Bill noticed me and made his half of the deal. And now I'm stuck in a bubble. He did give me a book to read though, so that was nice.

Oh! Right, also he looks like a triangle again now.

"Bill~ I feel like a hamster." I said but then kinda regretted my words because he's probably gonna turn me into a hamster now.

"Here you go then." Knew it.

Bill snapped his fingers and a little 'poof' sounded within the bubble. I looked around to find that I had not, in fact, been turned into a hamster, but that the poofing sound had been a small black, grey and white hamster falling into my lap.

Plus it was super cute.

"Enjoy." Bill went back to his floating around and waiting for something to happen.

"Why'd you give me a hamster? I mean don't take it back I love it and it's mine and its name shall be Gerald... or Madam Fluffeild, Fluffy for short, but that's beside the point right now."

"You said you felt like a hamster so I gave you a hamster."

"Ok, well, thanks."

~Time skip~

"Oh man it looks even worse up close." I was hovering just behind Bill's throne when I heard Dipper's voice.

"Dipper!! Is that you?!" He mustn't have heard me, but I heard more voices begin to talk. The sound of Mabel's grappling hook and her voice, and then Gideon, who I felt very sorry for at this point, announcing that he knew how to get everyone back. As the throne came crashing down, my location was revealed, causing some of the group to gasp.

"Hold on (F/n)!! We'll figure out a way to get you out of there! ... Is that cake?" Dipper yelled up at me.

"Hi guys!! And yeah, I would give you some but I kinda can't get out."

"We'll get you out in a second!" Mabel replied.

"Huh? I'm alright, you guys do what you have too. This things actually supposed to keep me safe, believe it or not. Besides, look and my cute little hamster." I said holding up General Timothy the Fluffy (his/her name changes a lot).

There was a short moment where everyone aww'd but it stopped when Stanford turned back into a person instead of a statue.

And then came Bill.


	5. Bye!!

"Oh no it's Bill!! Thats what you were all thinking right? Gideon, why aren't you dancing? (F/n), how's the hamster?" Bill loomed over the now terrified looking group. I lifted up my hamster again, looking oddly proud, like the baboon from the start of The Lion King.

"We're fine. You could've given us a flat floor so the cakes and stuff didn't keep sliding into us though."

Bill rolled his eye and snapped his fingers, and the bubble went square shaped.

"Thank you!"

"Now back to you guys. Don't you know the zodiac doesn't work unless you hold hands?"

Now, I'm not going to bore you with the details, but basically Wendy and a few others stood up to Bill, he turned everyone except the Pines family into tapestries and now he's trying to kill Dipper and Mabel.

To be honest though, his psycho crazy form was pretty awesome.

While Bill chased the kids and the other Pines twins tried to think up an idea, I was forming one of my own.

I still had my half of the deal.

"Bill!!!!" I screamed out as loud as I could, praying he would hear me. "I want to make my half of the deal now!!"

Just as promised, Bill appeared in front of me, still all red and psycho.

"Now! Really?!?"

"Yup. You said whenever, wherever."

"Well hurry up, what do you want?"

"I want you to turn into your human form, stay that way forever, stop Weirdmegddon, send your demons back to the other dimension, return the town to normal, close the portal with you still in your physical form in this world and never hurt anyone ever again." I said. "Oh and it all counts unless I say you can do otherwise. Also you can keep your powers."

Bill's already red form turned pitch black and a highly unsettling calm manifested in place of his once horrifying rage. The black of his eye was now bright red, while his hat and bowtie turned a perfect shade of crimson. Faint red flames glowed around him.

"You can't do that (F/n). You can't pick more than one. You can't do that. You can't." Bill's voice was deadly calm, with a slightly noticeable tone that sounded half like he was about to lose it and half like he was trying to convince himself that it was impossible instead of me. It was terrifying.

"Yes I can Bill. Neither of us ever said we could only ask for one thing. My deal is within all of our terms. Nobody's being hurt, it's within the other person's power, I'm not bringing you a vessel and most importantly, in your words, 'no take backsies'.

At my words, Bill's pyramid shaped body began to morph and bend and shake, all while Bill was screaming something about getting out of the deal, of me choosing something else and whole bunch of other desperate nonsense.

By the end of it, the Bill I saw in our first meeting, his human appearance, stood before me looking down at his hands and patting down his body with a horrified expression. He then looked up at me, pure rage flashing through his eye.

"YOU!! YOU DID THIS! I'LL KILL YO-" Bill was cut short as the ceiling began to cave in on itself. Just as he turned back to me, Dipper and Mabel ran back into the room.

"What's happening!" Dipper yelled. Stanford and Gruncle Stan ran to meet the kids, but a rock hit Stanford in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Bill was still moving towards me, still angry, but now holding a slight look of concern that I wasn't quite sure I saw.

"Come on." Bill held his hand outstretched in front of him. I held my hamster in my arms.

"I can't, I can't get out of the bubble." Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, the bubble and cakes disappeared and I began to fall. I shut my eyes and held onto Timothy in hopes he wouldn't fall too. My landing was softer than I thought it would be, and I opened my eyes to see Bill holding me bridal style, smirking.

"You needed a little punishment." He said as though it would explain why he waited until just before I hit the ground to catch me. I mean, it kinda did. I did ruin his world domination plans after all.

I looked over to where the Pines family were to make sure they were ok. Gruncle Stan had grabbed his brother and had the twins hanging onto him, while he attached the grappling hook to the floor before jumping out of the collapsing building. I guess he finally got to be a hero.

Meanwhile, Bill had started floating over to where the family had just disappeared and began flying down to rejoin the rest of the town. The people who had been tapestries had been teleported down to the ground when they changed back and I was placed a small way away from the group.

Bill looked up at his crumbling castle. I waited for him to do something to stop the falling debris, but he just stood there.

"Bill... I-"

"I know I know. Just shut up and let me fix this." Bill snapped his fingers and time slowed to a near halt.

Bill floated up into the air and the wind began to move around him. Slowly but surely, it began to move away from him in a magenta wave, and as it expanded, everything in Gravity Falls began to rewind and transform back into the way it was. When it was over, Bill floated back to the ground and glared at me.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry. It was the only thing I could think of."

"You could have just left it!"

"But you would have killed people."

"And I still would, but SOMEONE stopped me from doing that stuff." Bill growled.

"Sorry?"

He scowled at me, obviously still annoyed, but he seemed to care less now. From just behind him I saw the entire population of Gravity Falls running towards us.

"What happened to Bill?"

"Who's this guy?"

"What happened?"

Questions began flooding in just as quickly as the crowd until Dipper and Mabel made their way to the front.

"(F/n), who is this an how did he save the town like that?" They asked.

I looked over to Bill, who was once again wearing that sinister smirk, lean down to their level.

"Hey kiddies. My names Bill Cipher." He said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Bill!!" Bill simply chuckled and stood up. "Why do you look human!?!"

"Your beloved (F/n) made a deal. My half was wasted keeping her in a bubble, while she wanted me to turn human, fix the town, close the portal and stop hurting people."

Dipper, Mabel and the rest of the town stood gobsmacked. I don't think anyone really knew what to do, to be honest I didn't either. But Bill did.

"Well if you're all just gonna stand there gawking, I'm going to take this one and her hamster and go." He said picking me up bridal style again and hovering above the crowd.

"Remember, the universe is a hologram, reality is an illusion and THIS GIRL'S MINE!! Bye~"

Bill began to fly off into the distance, leaving the crowd confused, relieved and scared all at once.

"Since when have I been yours?"

Bill smirked that wonderfully irritating smirk of his and replied.

"(F/n), you've been mine since always."

And as I felt William the Strangely Brave snuggle into my chest, I shared my first of many kisses to come with the psychotic, mentally mutilated, but completely perfect Bill Cipher, the sort-of dorito.


End file.
